Auslly Drabbles
by When.In.Doubt-Write.It.Out
Summary: Short, Sweet Drabbles of Auslly! Cute moments based on random words that popped into my head. Warning: Kinda Sorta Very Fluffy ;)
1. Drabbles 1-6

**Heyo! **

**Welcome to my collection of Auslly Drabbles! That's right, cute, sweet, to the point moments of our favorite couple! **

**These drabbles are completely random! One could be Auslly before they're dating and the next could be after their married! Just cute little fluffy moments that pop into my head! ^.^  
**

**And for those of you checking out my stories for the first time, HI! I'd love it if you checked out all my other one-shots or my multi-chapter When You Date a Total Stranger! Those who do get a cookie and virtual hug!**

**I really hope you like them! They're's probably going to be about 5-6 per chapter…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin and Ally…or Auslly…I wish I did :'(

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wish**

_I wish you'd just reach out and grab my hand. _

He thinks this as they are walking along the beach one day. Although, he'd never say it out loud. For now his wish would stay in his head.

_I just wish you didn't have to be so cute and oblivious._

He thinks again. With every step he can feel her hand swishing the air in between back and forth. Each time it does he thinks their hands grow a centimeter closer.

How he wishes they would just hold hands already

**Home**

The pair look up at the house with the dark blue siding and Ally feels his fingers intertwine with her. They share a smile while following the real estate agent into a possible candidate.

As they explore the small yet cozy house, they think it maybe could be the one. It isn't until they reach one of the rooms upstairs that they think it's perfect.

"I'm so sorry about this room, they had just had a child named Melody and I think they wanted to associate the room with her name," the agent began apologizing. But as Austin and Ally looked at the colorful music notes adorning the wall of one of the bedrooms they grinned wildly.

"It's perfect," Ally whispered and Austin kissed the ring on her finger .

"It's home."

**Names**

"Did you know that sometimes when you type Ally in on the computer, it changes it to 'All'?" Austin randomly pointed out one night as Ally came in the door with a Chinese Food dinner.

"Really?" she says setting the food on the table as she goes to get plates from the cabinet "Wait, why were you typing out my name anyways?"

"Oh I was…emailing Trish on some Team Austin stuff." He replies with a red face and her interests perks up.

"Alright then," she said and they ate. Austin fell asleep within minutes after eating, and Ally was headed to bed, but not before she checked Austin's latest sent emails, one of which was not to Trish but to Dez with an attached image.

_Hey dude, I think I finally found the perfect ring for Ally!_

**Hair**

She stood in their bedroom using a brush to try and tame her unruly curls of hair.

"Ugh stupid hair! Just behave!" she cried and threw the brush down in frustration. There were wild wisps of her hair standing out, giving her a permanent bed head look.

She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she felt Austin's breath on the back of her neck "Don't brush your hair too much," he whispered "I like your hair messy,"

So maybe the bed head look wasn't _too_ bad…

**Cliché**

"Yuck. Why do they have to make out in the middle of the street, in the pouring rain?" He asked, clearly disgusted by the scene on the television screen.

Ally rolled her eyes at him. "It's a Hollywood movie, Austin, they're getting paid to do it. Now shut up and let me watch the rest of the movie."

Silence.

"Why don't they just go inside? It would probably be warmer." He muttered cynically.

"Because."

"Because… Why?"

"Because if you don't shut up now, I will lock you outside, in the pouring rain, and then I will kiss you, and _then_ you will get the whole romantic side of it, okay?" She threatened.

Silence.

"To be honest, I don't really see that situation as a punishment…"

**Cupcakes**

"Ally are those-" Austin says as he walks into Sonic Boom one day and sees a display of cupcakes on the counter. He rushes over and reaches for a vanilla frosting covered one before Ally smacks his hand away.

"No, Austin, I was up baking all night. These are to get donations for the Childrens center down the road," she warns him "If you want a cupcake, you'll put a dollar into this box right here, and then you can eat it," she smiles, not so innocently.

"Pwease…" he says looking at her with puppy dog eyes. It takes everything she has to not say yes. Instead she pulls a dollar out of her wallet and puts it in the box.

"Thanks Als!" he says and reaches for a a cupcake. She grins and grabs the cupcake from him.

"Mine," she says as she sits on the counter and bites into the delicious treat. Austin pouts.

"C'mon just give me a taste," he says and she shakes her head laughing, hopping off the counter "Fine then, I guess I'll just have to do this," he says and catches her lips with his own. Ally's eyes remain open in shock, but quickly close as she relaxes. After the two of them realize they need air, they pull away. Ally touches her lips and Austin grins.

"You know Als, I think that was better than actually eating the cupcake. You should take another bite."

* * *

**So again, just starting off! I'll probably update this every Friday! Woohoo for weekly updates!**

**Which was your favorite? I think I liked that last one the best…or the Shakespeare one. Oh how I love fluff ^.^**

**Remember to Review! I love you guys! (:  
**

**Keep Reading!  
~When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out**


	2. Drabbles 7-12

**Hey! So I got an awesome response for this! I honestly love this because it's easy enough for me to update once a week, maybe more, and not disappoint. (:  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. It means alot to me! ^.^  
**

**Here's the next six drabbles!  
**

* * *

**Shakespeare**

"Dez, have you ever read Romeo and Juliet?" Austin asked out of the blue as he inserted his game card into the arcade machine.

His tall ginger friend smiles and says "I saw the movie!"

"Close Enough. Why did they kill each other in the end?" He asks as he shoots basketball after basketball into the moving hoop, not a single one missing it's target.

"It was to prove their eternal love for each other!" Dez replies wiping a tear from his eye.

Austin suddenly stops shooting, he turns to his friend "Do you think Ally's gonna make me kill myself to prove _my _love for her?"

* * *

**Television**

Austin liked to watch shows about crimes or police work like Criminal Minds and CSI. Ally liked to watch dramatic TV series like Switched at Birth and Once Upon a Time.

"Why do you watch those shows?" Austin asks her one day and she turns her head from the television.

"I like the romance," she smiles and he chuckles, shaking his head as if he should have known "Why do you like police shows?"

He freezes and he shakes his head. She pesters him and as she does his blush grows, making his face look like a tomato.

He begins to walk out of the room, but not before he says "I like to know what I have to protect you from."

* * *

**Traffic**

He walks in the door an hour later than he was supposed to. He quietly puts his keys in the basket and takes off his shoes, he tries to tiptoe to his room when he sees a light go on in the kitchen and he groans, knowing he's been caught. His wife comes out of the kitchen her arms folded.

"You're late," Ally says and he sighs.

"There was a lot of traffic," he lies.

"Don't lie to me Austin," she says frustrated "Trish saw you going into Kay Jewlers, the one near where Cassidy lives. Why would you go out all the way over there? Is there something your trying to hide Austin?"

"I only went there so no one would see me but _apparently _Trish is stalking me!" he says and then freezes before facepalming "Ally wait,"

"You have 30 seconds to tell me the truth Austin," she says closing her eyes, hoping he'll have a reasonable explanation "the honest truth."

He debates himself for a moment but decides his marriage is more important than being able to surprise her "Fine you want the truth?"

He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a box. He opens it to reveal a long silver necklace with an infinity sign and two A's intertwined. She gasps at it's beauty.

"I wanted to surprise you for your birthday," he sighs and puts the necklace on her.

* * *

**Advice**

"Ally?"

"Yeah Austin?" Ally says as she hands off another bag to a customer.

"So there is this girl I really like and I don't exactly know how to-"

"How to what?" jealousy is dripping in her tone of voice.

"Ask her out."

"You've asked out a million girls before, I'm sure you don't need my advice."

"But she's different, so I need help from my best girl friend," he begs her with puppy eyes and she gives in. "So how would you like to be asked out?"

"Well first I'd like some kind of romantic gesture, like a hug or if he brushed a piece of hair from my face," she says "then maybe a compliment, and then you know the whole asking me out thing." She blushes slightly.

"You're the best Ally!" he smiles and she nods.

He gives her a hug and pulls away.

"Hey Als, you have a piece of hair in front of your face, let me get that-"

"Austin-"

"Ally, I really like the way you over think your twits and don't like to bend rules even though you look really cute when you want to break the rules or get revenge on someone."

"What-"

"Ally will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Moving On**

How to get over Ally Dawson

1. Sit around playing sad songs on the guitar. But nothing to sad, it might remind you of her depressing melodies.

2. Drown yourself in Pizza, video games and movies. If you are of the Austin Moon variety we suggest no movies involving a goose or a swamp bride.

3. Start a new list of possible girlfriends. STAY AWAY from anyone with brunette hair, brown eyes, and is under 5'6.

4. Get it Out of your system. Cry a little if you have to. Eat chocolate ice cream(chocolate, NOT Fruity Mint Swirl). Mope around for a few hours and just accept the fact you just lost one of the best things that's ever happened to you.

5. Pick up the darn phone and just call her. After all, maybe 10 hours is long enough without that cloud-watching, over excitable daughter who works at a certain music store in the mall.

* * *

**So again I hope you guys liked it!**

**Let me know what you think, I love feedback!  
**

**And if you guys have any suggestions for drabbles I'd love to hear them!  
**

**Keep Reading!  
~When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out  
**


	3. Drabbles 13-16

**So, it's kind of late, and I feel bad because I SWORE I updated this last week! I don't know how I forgot! So, I have some extra cute drabbles today. I hope you like them!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, nor the characters, just the ideas

* * *

**Forget**

He comes into this house, grinning madly. He's got a new guitar in his arms as well as a packet of new coupons.

"Ally, guess what!" He calls into the large house. The brunette pops up from around the corner and asks what.

"I went to that new instrument place, and they gave me this new bass for _FREE _and then- wait for it- guess who walked into the store and signed it?"

"Who?" She asks opening the case. He looks as if he's about to burst in excitement.

"Paul McCartney!" he yells and she grins and looks at the signature.

"Oh my gosh that's so cool!" She gives him a hug and smiles at him. Her smile then turns into a frown as if noticing something "Austin…where are Arielle and Aaron?" She refers to their two children, ages 9 and 4. His face goes pale white.

"Um, I'm gonna go back to the store," he grabs his keys from the table "I think I forgot my…sunglasses," he runs out the door.

* * *

**Je t'aime (This idea was given to me by sweetmoment5!)**

"Ally, it's French," Austin rolls his eyes "You speak calculus and chemistry but you can't speak French?"

"First of all, calculus and chemistry aren't languages. Second of all, I've only got a 85 in French and you've got a 96! It's your best class! Can you please help me?" She pouts and he gives in.

"ça va" he says and Ally smiles actually understanding the phrase.

"So the first one on the worksheet says…_Vous avez de très beaux yeux_ which means…?" He asks

"Something about, beautiful eyes…" she says looking down at the sheet, "but, I don't see that on the sheet-"

"Next one," he interrupts "_Vous avez le__plus beau sourire_,"

"You have the brightest smile, " she grins and laughs "Austin this isn't on the worksheet."

"_Je n'aime pas," _he rolls his eyes and Ally laughs again "_Je t'aime"_

Her laughter fades slowly as she hears this. She wasn't getting her best grades in French, but she _definitely _knew what that meant. She then realized he must have meant it as best friends.

So, she looks him in the eyes and says "Well, _Je t'aime aussi." _It's said perfectly and she notices Austin's intake of breath. His eyes flutter closed and he pecks her on the lips. It was only a second, but she was frozen in shock.

"I'm gonna leave now," he says awkwardly, his face red but she can tell there's a smile on his face and as she touches her own she feels herself grinning madly as well. As he runs out the door of the store she calls after him.

"_Je t'aime _Austin_!"_

* * *

**Ross**

"Hey Ally have you ever heard of Ross Lynch?" Austin asks one day as they hang out in the practice room, she thinks for a moment and nods.

"I think so, he's an actor," she responds "Why?"

"People have been telling me lately that I look like him, do I?" he gestures to himself. She laughs and shakes her head.

"No way," she grins and teases him saying, "he is much cuter than you."

* * *

**Conversations **

The boyfriend sits in the arm chair in the corner of the living room. The father sits in the middle of the couch, glaring at said boyfriend. Both the boyfriend and the father are that of Ally Dawson.

"I like the wallpaper," the boyfriend says, and winces slightly remembering that he's talking to her father, not her mother.

"I didn't pick it out," he states, his eyes not leaving the boy. The smell of cookies wafts in from the kitchen where Ally is taking them out of the oven.

The boyfriend desperately tries to start another conversation, his hair falling in front of his brown eyes "So, uh, Ally really deserved that scholarship, don't you think?"

"Let's cut to the point here kid. I don't like you and I definitely don't like you with my daughter," the boy tries to protest but Lester gives him a warning glare as he pulls out a picture from his wallet.

It's a Christmas photo. The boy notices Ally, her father, her mother and a boy, a blonde one, who he does not recognize.

"Who is-" the boyfriend starts but clamps his mouth shuts as he notices the way the blonde boy has his arm thrown over Ally in the photo "Oh."

"Tell me, have you ever seen her as happy with you than how she looks in that photo?"

The boy opens his mouth to answer, but no sound comes out, because he can't lie to her father. Can he?

"Exactly. This is exactly why you are wrong for her and why this boy," he gestures to the blonde boy from the picture "is. And believe me, he's going to come back for her in a matter of _days._ So I suggest you quit while you're ahead and get the heck out of here."

The boyfriend stares at the girl's father with wide eyes as Ally walks in the room placing the cookies on the table. Glancing down, she notices the photo.

"Dad, why are you showing Elliot the Christmas photo with Austin?"

* * *

**Quick translations to those who don't speak French!**

**_Je t'aime_: I love you  
**

**_Vous avez de très beaux yeux_: You have very beautiful eyes  
**

**_Vous avez le__plus beau sourire_: You have the brightest smile  
**

**_Je n'aime pas_: I don't care**

* * *

**I know, it's short. Only 4 :( **** But you have to admit they were pretty long!**

**I'll have more, but I need more ideas, so any idea is welcome! You can give me a word or a one plot sentence. Heck if you have a really rossome idea, maybe I'll turn it into a full oneshot!**

**And another oneshot opportunity: I'm trying to write Christmas oneshots. I'll take ANY ideas! I'd rather an idea be PM'd to me but I'll take them in reviews as well! And don't worry, you'll get full credit for any idea mentioned!**

**And remember to check out my pole for more upcoming stories!**

**Keep Reading!**

**~When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out**


	4. Drabbles 17-19

**I decided to make these drabbles Christmas themed in light of the upcoming holidays.**

**These aren't my favorite, but there kinda cute. I hope you like them!**

* * *

**Apocolypse**

"Ally!" Austin called from one side of the store. She turned her head and saw him running towards her. He gave her a chaste peck on the lips. She looked up at him, pondering why he had to make that so dramatic.

"What?" She goes back to organizing the paperwork on the counter. He looks at her in amazement.

"Why are you not freaking out?" His arms are flailing everywhere "The world is going to end _tomorrow! _December 21st! The Mayan Calandar! We're going to die!"

"Austin, babe," she cups one of his cheeks with her hand "That's not true, the world's not going to end."

"How do you know?" he says childishly crossing his arms over his chest. She laughs and puts the paperwork in a folder and puts it under the cash register. She sees this look on her face and she knows he's not going to believe whatever he says.

"I found this super secret article online, that says we got the date wrong. The world isn't supposed to end until 3012," she whispers in a hushed manner, putting one finger over her lips as if to say 'don't tell anyone'. His eyes widen and he nods, she almost giggles at how gullible he is. Soon, his expression is replaced with a smirk.

"But just in case," he grabs her hand and pulls her closer to him "I'm going to spend every second of today and tomorrow by your side."

* * *

**Snowball Fight(Idea was given to me by Ausllyluvr!)**

She's building a perfectly nice snowman. It has button eyes and a carrot nose and even a little top hat. She just needs to add a few more buttons and he'll be complete.

As she reaches into the plastic bag to pull out the buttons she brought, she feels something icy cold and rather hard hit the back of her neck and fall through the back of her jacket which makes her shiver. She gasps and turns around to see Austin whistling nonchalantly. He looks over and waves innocently.

"Hey Als," he walks over to her and she's glaring at him but not saying anything. Inhaling deeply, she turns on her heel and reaches down grabbing a handful of snow. She presses it into a ball and holds it behind her back as she turns to face him again. She sees him admiring her snowman.

"Hey Austin?" She says and as he turns she throws the ball right at his face. Their close proximity makes it more painful than it should be.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that Dawson!" he yells and war breaks out. Snowballs are flying everywhere. She's laughing and screaming and he's shouting victory cries. He then charges right at her and they tumble into the snow. Right on top of her snowman.

"Aww," she pouts "My snowman!"

"We can build another one. Together" he promises.

She smiles.

* * *

**Cookies**

She reaches out for a cookie on the plate. He smacks her hand away.

"These are for Santa," he says placing a glass of milk on the table. She rolls her eyes.

"C'mon Austin, there's like 24 cookies on this plate. I can't have one?" She's eyeing the festive sugar cookies on the plate, wanting nothing more to taste the sugary delights. His face is serious for once in his life.

"No Ally, the kids made these for Santa, are you Santa?" he asks loudly, wanting their kids to overhear the conversation. He wasn't going to let this injustice go on. Their 4 year old son ran into the room. He placed his hands on his hips and wagged his finger at her.

"Bad Mommy! These are for Santy Claus!" He scolded her and she laughed.

"I'll let you have a cookie too if you tell Daddy I can have one," she bargained but he shook his head.

"No, 'cause then Santa will put you on the naughty list!" he stated.

"You know who else Santa puts on the naughty list? Little boys who stay up past their bedtime," she warned him, an eyebrow raised. His big brown eyes widened and he ran up the stairs as fast as he could to bed.

"Let's go to sleep," Austin said "Santa's coming soon!" He sounded just as eager as their son as he ran up the stairs. Ally stared at the plate of cookies. She just wanted one…

"Don't you dare take those cookies Ally!" Austin warned and she sighed. Knowing Austin, he probably counted them. But why did he care so much? She was going to wake up later to put the presents under the tree and eat the cookies. Why couldn't she have one now?

The following morning, she woke up in shock to realize it was 10 o'clock. Her alarm never woke her up and she knew by now that her kids, would be up. Looking over to the other side of the bed she noticed even Austin was awake. She ran downstairs, hoping to get the presents under the tree before anyone noticed.

"Finally!" Her son cried as she ran into the living room. Three smiling faces looked up at her, presents in hands "Now can we open the presents Daddy?" Austin nodded eagerly and the three ripped off wrapping paper hastily.

"Austin," she whispered "Did you do all this?"

He rolled his eyes "Ally, Santa brought the presents."

"But-"

"No buts. Santa." He said and pointed towards the coffee table "I think he left you a note."

She curiously reaches over and grabs the note, it reads:

_I knew you wanted the cookie. _

_Merry Christmas!_

She looks over to see one cookie left on the plate. She smiles and takes a bite from it. Maybe there were such things as Christmas miracles.

* * *

**Since I'm considering these Monster Drabbles, Only 3 **** Don't worry, the next will have at least 5! I promise!**

**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah/Happy Kwanza/Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**

**Remember Suggestions are always welcomed!  
**

**Keep Reading!  
~Carlie**


End file.
